Una hora
by Nasirid
Summary: Porque en sesenta minutos caben muchos recuerdos, muchas lágrimas y muchos valientes. One shot Harry-Ginny. SPOILERS ENORMES DEL 7º LIBRO


**Disclaimer**: _Nada de lo que se pueda reconocer es mío, es de JK. Sólo me hago dueña de la inspiración y de mi musa, que anda simpática estos días. _

_Atención con los spoilers, que son la base del shot. Si no has leído el DH (o Las Reliquias, como prefieras llamarlo) mejor párate aquí. Harry y Ginny no se irán para cuando hayas leído el libro y yo seré más feliz por no haberte estropeado nada :)_

_Una visión distinta de la hora final, la hora de las decisiones, de los descubrimientos, de las lágrimas. _

* * *

Una hora. 

Sesenta minutos que para ella parecieron eternos y a la vez efímeros. El caos emergía por todos lados, en cada rincón había una historia diferente, a cada cual más triste, más dura. Y sin embargo la suya le parecía la más dolorosa de todas.

El sufrimiento propio siempre es más oscuro, más trágico, más desgarrado. Pero ella ya no lo soportaba, no era capaz de verter una lágrima más sin que las heridas le escocieran. No era capaz de ver la mirada perdida de sus padres, la expresión serena de los que ya descansaban para siempre. No se sentía con fuerzas si quiera para levantarse y seguir, pero las paredes del Gran Comedor nunca le habían parecido tan aterradoras. A cada segundo se hacían más y más cercanas, la respiración de ella moría en su garganta, atrapada por el nudo que no la dejaba ya ni llorar. Y las paredes parecían a punto de aplastarla.

Se levantó sin que nadie se volviera a mirarla. Todo el mundo estaba consternado y prestar atención a los demás parecía un esfuerzo demasiado grande.

Sólo había un detalle que pudiera calmar aquel nerviosismo que palpitaba en su cabeza, aquel llanto descontrolado que no era capaz de sacar de sus pulmones.

_Pero él no estaba_.

Salió a los jardines, ahora macabro escenario de tantas pérdidas. Apoyada en la pared junto a la gran puerta del colegio, la chica dejó que su mirada se perdiera más allá de los cuerpos, más allá de quienes los levantaban para dejarlos descansar con los demás. Su mirada se quedó fija a lo lejos, en el campo de quidditch. En la oscuridad parecía aterrador, con los aros de gol como fieros monstruos a punto de caer sobre las gradas. Pero ella lo recordaba siempre con una sonrisa, rememorando la sensación embriagadora de tener la snitch en sus manos. Los ojos de Cho Chang mirándola con sorpresa y contrariedad.

Aquella snitch tan maravillosa, la única que se había jurado a sí misma no dejar escapar.

Y allí, frente al escenario triste de la lucha, Ginny no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de aquel beso. En la sala común, con todo el mundo pendiente de ellos y con la impresión de estar volando con los brazos de Harry como único soporte.

Un sollozo no muy lejano la apartó de sus pensamientos y Ginny se movió, mirando por última vez hacia el interior del colegio, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer.

Pero ningunos ojos verdes la observaron desde la distancia aquella vez.

En los terrenos, una chica intentaba levantarse sin resultado cuando Ginny se acercó a ella y le sujetó la cabeza mientras la ayudaba a tenderse de nuevo.

- No te preocupes. – le susurró con la voz rota. – No pasa nada. Enseguida te vamos a llevar dentro.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior al contemplar las piernas de la chica. Unos pantalones de pijama claros cubiertos casi completamente por flores de un rojo oscuro que no presagiaban nada bueno.

- Quiero volver a casa. – musitaba la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡No quiero luchar más!

Pero Ginny no podía hacer más que acariciarle el cabello y ocultar el temor bajo una sonrisa forzada. Las piernas de la chica estaban destrozadas y algo debía pasarle en el abdomen, pues no dejaba de sujetárselo con fuerza.

En ese momento, mientras el nudo en su garganta se hacía más difícil de soportar, Ginny sintió el impulso de darse la vuelta. Le pareció notar un movimiento a su lado, pero no vio nada. Inconscientemente pensó en Harry y su capa de invisibilidad pero un apretón en su mano la hizo volverse de nuevo, hacia la chica.

Y mientras le enjugaba torpemente las lágrimas recordó por fin que era una Ravenclaw, aunque no sabía con exactitud su curso sí que recordaba haberla visto en las reuniones clandestinas del ED de aquel año. No era mayor que ella.

Los minutos fueron pasando y Ginny no fue capaz de separarse de aquella chica. Sollozaba y repetía constantemente el nombre de su madre, con un brazo apretándose el abdomen.

Cuando Oliver Wood se acercó para llevar a la chica con los demás heridos, la menor de los Weasley apretaba con fuerza una mano inerte. Sus ojos, anegados en lágrimas, no pudieron distinguir el gesto del chico, que cerró los ojos de aquella valiente por última vez.

Lo que pareció un siglo después, el grito ahogado de la profesora McGonagall la despertó de una penumbra. Sentada en un rincón de la entrada del colegio, Ginny se levantó como un resorte, con el corazón encogido por semejante grito de dolor. Y no quiso mirar, pero sus ojos lo buscaban con avidez. Buscaban el destello verde, la mirada culpable en la distancia, el dueño de los gestos nobles y estúpidos... Pero sólo vio a Hagrid y su voz no fue ya su voz, sus lágrimas no eran ya suyas... Y lloraba y gritaba consternada, con el desgarro de dolor marcando como un tambor en sus oídos.

Porque aquel joven acunado con extrema delicadeza en los brazos de Hagrid no podía ser él. Harry no podía morir, no ahora, no antes de que ella hubiera podido abandonarse al recuerdo de su último beso. Aquella marioneta triste y apagada no era él, aunque llevara sus gafas. Aunque todos gritaran su nombre, aunque Voldemort resplandeciera de triunfo.

Él no moría, porque ella cerraba los ojos y allí estaba. Parado en medio de su habitación, sin saber si salir corriendo o cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Ron. Estaba allí, sentado en un rincón del jardín, observándola bailar con sus hermanos. Estaba incluso en aquel pasillo perdido, detrás de un tapiz, besándola con avidez. Estaba en medio del campo de quidditch, abrazándola a ella sola después de la victoria.

Y abrió los ojos y gritó con sus compañeros. Apoyando a Neville, vitoreándole mientras se enfrentaba a Voldemort, quedándose sin respiración cuando el chico estuvo cubierto por las llamas... El orgullo de ser compañera de aquel chico la inundó cuando vio rodar la cabeza de _Nagini._

Sintiéndose valiente por un instante, volvió la cabeza hacia Hagrid y aquella marioneta exánime ya no estaba. Los gritos del semigigante llenaron los jardines, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba.

Ella sonreía, aunque todo fuera un caos, aunque corrieran hacia el interior del colegio y siguieran luchando. Ginny sonreía y movía su varita con energías renovadas.

_Porque él no moría_.

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Y ella, cansada y con un dolor punzante en el brazo izquierdo, se dio la vuelta completamente para verle. Porque todos se habían callado para escucharle, para comprobar que no estaba muerto, que luchaba por fin contra Voldemort y que vencía.

Y ahora lloraba de alegría, acercándose a él, dándole únicamente un abrazo fugaz, lo único que la gente le permitía. Todos querían tocarle, agradecerle.

Todos querían felicitar al niño que vivió, al hombre que luchó. Al que no moría.

Ella esperó su momento, paciente, como había sido siempre. Y Harry saludó a muchos, se abrazó a unos pocos y sonrió sólo con algunos.

Con ella, cuando la vio sentada en un sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor, esperándole. Cuando perdió sus manos en la cintura de ella, dándole las gracias en silencio por seguir allí. Por no estar descansando para siempre.

Y Harry sonrió, aliviado y exhausto, cuando ella le pidió que se fuera a dormir y sintió su mano pequeña acariciándole la cicatriz. Con extrema ternura, casi con devoción.

* * *

_N/A: Porque hoy he recordado el final que yo quería y que no encontré. Simple y quizás algo soso, pero es mi final._

_Los tomates, maldiciones y demases, en un review se reciben bien._

**_Nasirid _**


End file.
